playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Ezio
Ezio is one of the protagonists in Assassin's Creed and is a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography DRAW YOUR FINAL BREATH *A member of the House of Auditore, Ezio remained unaware of his Assassin heritage until the age of 17, when he witnessed the hanging of his father and two brothers, Federico and Petruccio. Forced to flee his birthplace with his remaining family members - his mother and sister - Ezio took refuge in the Tuscan town of Monteriggioni, at the Villa Auditore. After learning of his heritage from his uncle, Mario Auditore, Ezio began his Assassin training and set about on his quest for vengeance against the Templar Order, and their Grand Master, Rodrigo Borgia, who had ordered the execution of his kin. THE LEGACY OF EZIO: *''Assassin's Creed II'' *''Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood'' *''Assassin's Creed: Revelations'' Arcade Opening Rival Name: Agent 47 Reason: Ezio is wandering around in the rival arena. After some time, he is surprised by Agent 47, who attemps to sedate him and take his clothes as a disguise as he looks like a henchman of some kind. However this fails when Ezio throws him over himself and points hos longsword at him. The 2 are left there standing with their weapons pointed at eac hother. Connection: Ezio and Agent 47 are both skilled and highly trained assassins. Both also are from different time periods (Ezio in the Renaissance and Agent 47 in present day). Ending Gameplay Ezio fights in a similiar way to Connor Kenway, but is faster and produces less AP. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Hidden Blade Combo' - - Ezio does a Hidden Blade Combo. *'Tackle' - or + - Ezio tackles the opponent. *'Hook Blade' - + - Grabs an enemy with the hook blade and throws them on the ground. *'Forward Roll' - + - Ezio rolls foward, tripping the opponent. *'Aerial Hidden Blade Combo' - (Air) *'Aerial Tackle' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Hook Blade' - + (Air) *'Leap of Faith' - Down (Air) - Ezio smacks to the ground with his hidden blade. center (Triangle Moves) *'Sword Combo' - - Does a sword combo. *'Sword Slash' - or + - Ezio dashes fowards and does a slash. *'Sword Slash Up' - + - Ezio does a sword slash in an upwards motion, launching the opponent. *'Trap' - + - Ezio plants a trap on the ground. *'Aerial Sword Combo' - (Air) *'Aerial Sword Slash' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Sword Slash Up' - + (Air) *'Aerial Trap' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Choke' - - Dashes forward, grabs the enemy and takes him down *'Hidden Gun' - or + - Ezio fires his hidden gun. *'Lethal Jump' - + -Jumps upwards. When an opponent gets on his line of jump, Ezio grabs him and throws them on the ground. *'Parry' - + - Just like Dante's. *'Aerial Choke' - (Air) *'Aerial Hidden Gun' - or + (Air) *'Aerial Lethal Jump' - + (Air) *'Aerial Parry' - + (Air) (Throws) *'Takedown' - or - Ezio grabs the enemy, stabs them and kicks them away. *'Bomb' - - Ezio gives a bomb to the opponent, sending them to fly. *'Stab' - - Ezio stabs the enemy and throws them down in a dying motion. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Smoke Bomb' - (Level 1): Ezio cocks a Smoke Bomb, which explodes and creates a barrage of smoke. Any opponents caught in the smoke will be stunned and vunerable for Ezio to kill. *'Assassin's Creed' - (Level 2): Lots of assassins come and aid Ezio, earning one-hit kills. *'The Apple' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Ezio picking up the Apple of Eden. After it, Ezio can kill with three moves: ** : An opponent gets killed by "soldiers" generated by the apple. ** : A large forcefield surrounds Ezio. Anyone inside it is KO'd. (Based on Sir Daniel's Level 3). ** : Ezio slows time, and can kill everyone with normal moves. Intros and Outros Introduction *'Insiemme Per La Vittoria': Walks in and brushes his arm to the side. *'Assassin's Surprise': Ezio lands down on the stage. *'Shhh... Is's Hidden': Ezio shows his hidden blades. *'Time To Assassinate': Ezio readies his weapons and gets into a fighting stance. Winning Screen *'Vittoria Agli Assassini': Puts his weapons away and does a pose. *'The Creed' : Ezio shows off with another assassins. *'May No One Renember Your Name': Ezio walks off the screen. *'You Got Assassinated': Ezio smiles at the screen. Losing Screen *He falls down, defeated. *Drops his weapons *Crouches down. *Feels something in the stomach. Costumes Italian Assassin The default appearance of Ezio. *ALTERNATE COLORS: *Connor *Black Suit (Revelations) *Soul Calibur Alternate Firenze Citizen Unlocked at Level 10, him before joining the brotherhood. Home Sam Sam's appearance on how he appears taking care of his daughter, Sarah, Part of the Pre-order costumes. Profile Items Minions *Rank 8: Mario Auditore *DLC: Claudia Auditore IN PROGRESS Category:Character Ideas Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Characters